Come to Baker Street
by Jayno
Summary: He realised that his feelings for Molly were changing when he had a rather steamy dream about her that he literally could not erase. Sherlock shook his head. "No it was before that; when she slapped me." Wrong! A voice in his head that sounded like John shouted.
1. No pain, no gain

This takes place sometime after Series three. There are spoilers. I am a little nervous: this is my first Sherlock fic. I of course don't own anything. All mistakes are my own. I wanted to post this quickly before I lost my nerve. Sorry if characters are a little OOC.

His violin screeched as he huffed in frustration. Sherlock had been playing his violin for hours. His mission in Europe had been dangerous (they all were when Mycroft was involved.) The elder Holmes had deduced that the mission would take 6 months – he wasn't wrong. By the time Sherlock's feet hit British soil his name had been cleared. Mycroft didn't tell him how and Sherlock didn't ask.

Placing his violin down he grabbed his phone and paused for a second before typing his message.

**Come to Baker Street S H **

Throwing his phone on the sofa he went to the kitchen to drink the tea that Mrs Hudson had no doubt left. Cup in hand he went and sat down in his chair. He would never readily admit that he missed everyone while he'd been away. John was a give in; they are best friends. What shocked him was how much he missed Molly.

He realised that his feelings for Molly were changing when he had a rather steamy dream about her that he literally could not erase. Sherlock shook his head. "No it was before that; when she slapped me." _Wrong! _ A voice in his head that sounded like John shouted.

Regardless of when it was it shook Sherlock to his very core. During his time away he thought of John and Molly. The two people who mattered most: his best friend and his -

Sherlock frowned. "Friend?" He shook his head – that wasn't enough. "Pathologist?" He tried again. "Molly… my Molly." He whispered, for the first time in too long a genuine smile fell on his lips.

Yes his Molly. He'd always been able to rely on her even after he had been so horrible to her.

He wasn't a robot. He was very aware that a lot of what he said could be hurtful. People always tried to portray themselves in the best light and the fact that Sherlock could see right through that and pointed out their flaws not good.

Sherlock's musings were interrupted by a tentative knock at the door.

"Hello Molly" he greeted as he opened the door.

"Hi Sherlock how are you?" She asked as she walked into the flat.

"I apologise Molly."

"For what" she frowned "what have you done?"

"For not saying goodbye."

Molly shook her head "S'alright."

"It's not." Shutting his eyes he recalled the advice that John had given him. _Just be honest Sherlock and not a git. _"'I wanted to say goodbye to you but Mycroft."

"Sherlock it's okay. I got your texts."

He smiled "Tea?"

Molly headed to the kitchen to make it but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"I'll make it."

Big brown eyes blinked up at him "Oh-um okay." Scanning the room her eyes fell on John's chair, he didn't live here anymore but Mary refused to have the chair in their marital home. Sitting in the chair she wriggled until she was comfy. She hummed happily when Sherlock returned with her tea. Taking it with both hands she whispered her thanks.

The consulting detective sat opposite her, holding his cup in one hand while the fingers on the other drummed on the arm of the chair.

"Thank you for inviting me over Sherlock."

"It's no problem."

Molly hummed "Sherlock why did you invite me over?"

"Well I, you see it was, I thought that." He frowned in frustration. "I wanted to see you outside of the work environment."

"Okay?"

Sherlock sighed; she still didn't get it. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes to clear his mind. Opening them he stared straight into Molly's eyes. "Ever since Jim from I.T"

He noted how she flinched. "I have found myself concerned for your safety." He opened his mouth but no more words came. 'Molly?"

"Yes."

"When I found out about Tom I tried to be happy for you but I found it impossible." He drummed his fingers on his knee "and then meeting him, seeing how he was"

"A poor man's Sherlock?" Molly provided.

Sherlock smiled. She had noticed.

"That's when I knew."

"Knew what?"

"That despite everything that screams at me to keep you at arm's length to keep you safe. I can't, I won't anymore."

"Sh-Sherlock what are you saying?"

"Molly Hooper let me be very clear." He took a deep breath to steel himself. "I care about you Molly. Not the same way I care for the others. I don't know how you've done it Molly but you've made me care for you in a way I never thought I would." Reaching forward he took her hand. "Molly you are my voice of reason and I want to be with you." Internally he cringed at the words but John said she'd like those words.

Molly was in shock "Be with me?"

Sherlock nodded once.

She stared at him.

"I-I don't understand."

"Yes you do."

Molly closed her eyes "please Sherlock." Her voice was quiet and pleading. "Just say it, I need you to say it."

"Molly."

At the sound of her name from his lips she looked at him "will you be my" he paused "girlfriend?" Oh how he hated that word.

Her eyes grew wide and silence fell over 221B Baker Street.

_This can't be good _Sherlock internally ascertained.

Molly took a deep breath and a look of pure determination was on her face. "If you can promise me that this isn't one of your experiments or manipulations."

"It's not."

"Then I will" she smiled broadly "yes of course Sherlock."

"Yes?"

Molly nodded vehemently.

With a conviction that only Sherlock Holmes could possess he stood and brought her with him. "Slowly, so slowly Molly Hooper you snuck your way into my mind." He stepped closer to her "I found myself thinking about you more and more. Wondering if you were okay, if you were thinking about me."

"I probably was" she confessed light heartedly.

"The way I treated you was."

"It doesn't matter anymore."

Sherlock nodded.

"I don't expect you to change. I know that you won't be the doting boyfriend."

Sherlock tilted his head "I was with Janine."

"Well yes, but that wasn't real."

"I suppose not."

"And I know you won't get me flowers just because you can. But I won't be ignored either Sherlock. So I have a proposition."

"Go on"

Molly smiled he was intrigued.

"Once a week we go on a date."

"I only get to see you once a week?"

Molly chuckled as she shook her head "No. Well maybe if you are on a case. No once a week we go on a date and do coupley stuff."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow asking his question silently.

"Like dinner, the movies or dancing."

"I could play the violin for you." He suggested liking the idea.

Molly grabbed his hand and squeezed it "'I would love that."

Something about the look on Sherlock's face was different to Molly and she couldn't quite figure out what it was.

"Will you still assist me at Barts?"

Molly frowned "Of course, but don't expect special treatment because there has been a change in our relationship."

"Molly Hooper I already get special treatment."

She couldn't help but giggle. "I suppose that's true."

Sherlock rolled his eyes "No suppose Molly it's fact."

"Sh-Sherlock?" Molly quietly stuttered.

"Yes?"

"Would it be okay – could I"

"Could you?"

"Could I kiss you?" Molly blurted out.

Sherlock blinked at her "No."

Molly dropped her head. "Oh."

Standing up Sherlock pulled on Molly's hands forcing her to stand, her eyes still trailed downwards.

"Molly." He said her name so sweetly that she couldn't help but look up at him. She noted the small smile on his lips.

Reaching his hand forward he cupped her cheek "I said no because I want to be the one to kiss you."

Before Molly could reply soft lips pressed against her own. Humming happily Molly pressed herself closer to him. Sherlock smiled – he was kissing his pathologist, his Molly. His hand moved to her waist and pulled her closer. Feeling hands in his hair Sherlock tightened his grip on her waist.

"Sherlock" Molly whimpered.

His eyes flew open. Breaking the kiss he looked down at her "Did I" he cleared his throat "Did I hurt you?"

Reaching up on tip toes Molly kissed him fiercely. Sherlock stumbled slightly at the force Molly used to kiss him. He managed to right himself and return the kiss with equal enthusiasm. Eventually Sherlock's need for air out weighed his need to kiss Molly. As Sherlock pulled back he opened his eyes and noted that he was panting; to his satisfaction so was Molly. A huge smile graced her face and Sherlock concluded that he wanted to see her just like this as often as possible.

Slowly her eyes opened and locked on his "Hmmmm I could get used to that." She laughed not really believing what was happening.

"I love your laugh" he confessed before snapping his mouth shut and shaking his head.

Molly placed her hands on his chest "I love your smile."

Sherlock smiled at her confession.

"And your eyes." Molly continued.

Molly closed her eyes when she felt Sherlock's lips on her temple. With his fingers interlocked with Molly's Sherlock lead them to the sofa and gestured for her to take a seat. Once she made herself comfortable Sherlock sat down too – leaving a gap between them. Blinking Molly looked at Sherlock, down at the space between them and then back to Sherlock. "Why are you all the way over there?" Smirking Sherlock shuffled closer.

"Better?" He questioned his thigh touching hers.

"Much" Molly giggled. "You do know that John will never let us hear the end of this right?"

Sherlock nodded "he's going to be insufferable."

"He is" she smiled widely "Will it" Molly swallowed "will it be worth it?"

Sherlock frowned "of course it will. You're worth it Molly. Your worth jumping off a building for."

"Please don't say that. It was bad enough watching it happen." Taking a deep breath she tried to calm herself.

"It's okay Molly, I am very much alive" he wrapped his hands around hers "because of you. I couldn't have done all of this without you Molly Hooper."

Shrugging Molly looked down at their intertwined hands "it was nothing."

"No" placing his free hand under her chin he lifted her face until she was looking at him. "It wasn't nothing. It was amazing. You are amazing and sweet and intoxicating." Every word was punctuated with a kiss to her lips."

Sighing happily she laid her head on his shoulder. Life with Sherlock Holmes wasn't going to be easy but Molly was willing to take the risk. No pain, no gain right?


	2. Oh hell

Chapter two. This one is really short – sorry about that. I still don't own anything.

Molly glided around the morgue at Barts. Anyone watching would say it almost looked like she was dancing.

Three weeks, three glorious weeks since Sherlock had invited her over to Baker Street and admitted his feelings to her. She shook her head, it was still strange to think about.

"Molly and Sherlock sitting in the tree." She giggled at her own stupidity. At first glance it would seem that not much had changed between the Pathologist and Consulting Detective. He still sauntered into the morgue like he owned the place and she still vowed to help him with whatever he needed.

Sometimes when he came to Barts he would bring her a coffee or a book before he started an experiment. Molly's favourite visits were the ones that happened because he wanted to see her.

Standing by her desk Molly figured she should probably start on her paperwork. Sighing she reached for a pen and clicked the top before writing her conclusion on her recently completed autopsy.

Mr Saunders aged 77. Cause of death: Lung cancer.

Molly had heard that Mr Saunders' whole family had been with him when he passed away. "Thank goodness." She mumbled.

Molly was by now no stranger to death but the cases where someone died alone had always gotten to her. A few years ago she was worried she would be one of those people whose death was only discovered when their rent payment was missed. Everything changed for her after Sherlock's fall; she and John became close; catching up a few times a week. Then with Sherlock's return she was sure he would notice the disappearance of his pathologist.

And now… Molly smiled as she thought about what happened last week.

_**Molly ran the towel through her hair as she walked towards her front door. It was 10.30pm and someone was thumping on it.**_

"_**You're okay." Sherlock noted as she opened the door.**_

"_**Hello to you too."**_

_**Brushing past her Sherlock walked into the lounge and promptly checked every room before he returned to the lounge. "I sent you a text at 9.40pm and you didn't reply so I…"**_

_**Molly grabbed his hand "I'm okay. I'm sorry my phone is charging."**_

_**Stepping forward he kissed her lips before turning and leaving.**_

Molly had also seen first-hand how protective Sherlock was. When the two of them had gone to Angelo's for dinner Molly was sure that Sherlock had growled at a man who had hit on her. Though she would never admit it she kind of liked it. Okay so the moment that Sherlock was ridiculously over protective she would put a stop to it but until then…

Molly shook her head. "Stop thinking about Sherlock." She whispered to herself.

"Why on earth would you do that?"

Quickly spinning around Molly saw the object of her thoughts walking towards her.

"Oh!" Molly chuckled. "What do you need Sherlock?"

Speeding his pace you Sherlock stood in front of her. "Molly." He whispered in his prick baritone voice. "That is a very dangerous question to ask while you are at work."

Molly shook her head. "I meant professionally."

"Boring!" Bending down he kissed her temple. "I guess I will have to wait."

"That'll be interesting. We both know how good you are at being patient." Molly cocked her eyebrow at him.

Sherlock hummed in agreement. As Sherlock walked away and sat at the microscope Molly found herself wondering if they were taking THAT step. Molly wasn't a prude but she was easy either, thank you very much. She knew she wanted to sleep with Sherlock – hell she had from their third or fourth meeting; but what did Sherlock want? Was he ready? Did he even want to?

Closing her eyes she bit her lip and hoped that he was and that he wanted to. Taking a deep breath Molly was filled with renewed confidence. _'I'll just ask him the next time we spend time together.'_

"Molly dinner at your flat tonight." It wasn't a question and before Molly could answer Sherlock was gone.

"Oh hell."

Sorry, sorry, sorry. I just wanted to get this out of the way before we get to the talk. To the person who sent me a nasty PM saying that my story, grammar and life are shit. Yes I am dyslexic and I concentrate on getting the words right so grammar falls by the wayside. To everyone else who has reviewed, PMed and favourited this story, thanks.


	3. The talk

WOW! I cannot even begin to tell you how much your reviews and private messages have meant to me. I don't think there are enough words in the English language. Thank you all so much. You made me cry (happy tears though.) This chapter is rated T for the talk. Okay next chapter. Here we go. Once again I don't own anything here.

The rest of the day flew by; much to Molly's vexation. It wasn't that she didn't want to see Sherlock, nothing could be further from the truth. She just really really did not want to have THAT conversation.

"Does anyone ever want to have that conversation?" She wondered aloud. Before she could answer herself Dr Dix walked in.

"Hi Paul." Molly smiled at him.

"Hi Miss Molly. How was day shift?"

Grabbing her handbag she placed it on her shoulder "Surprisingly quiet. Hopefully you will be too."

Dr Dix frowned "you know you just jinxed me right?"

Molly shrugged and smiled at her colleague. "Have a good one." She called over her shoulder.

"You too Dr Hooper. Stay out of trouble."

Molly's laugh could be heard as she left the Morgue.

Molly gave her address to the cabbie and pulled out her phone. There were five text messages. Frowning she entered her password (which Sherlock had guessed in two attempts) and opened her messages.

**4:35 PM John's broken. He won't shut up SH**

**4:37 PM Molly, you and me lunch tomorrow? Xx Mary**

Molly smiled, Mary was so sweet. Hitting reply she accepted the lady lunch date and her and Mary called them.

**4:49 PM He's still talking. Molly why won't he stop? SH**

Molly giggled and shook her head.

**5:03 PM Now he's angry that I am texting and not listening to him. SH**

**5:03 PM I never listen to him. Why should now be any different? SH**

Ten minutes later the cab stopped just outside Molly's flat. Thanking and paying the driver she plunged her hand into her handbag and retrieved her keys. "Really have to find a flat with a lift." She mumbled. Mind you she said that every time she had to climb to the fourth floor. Finally with jelly legs and light perspiration on her forehead she reached her destination. "Oh thank god."

Molly's flat was modest, it was not pristine but it wasn't a shambles either. She preferred the term lived in. Dropping her bag on the hall table and hanging up her coat she walked into the lounge. On route to the bathroom she nearly tripped up 3 times thanks to her furry flatmate. "Toby piss off will you." Thankfully Molly managed to make it to the bathroom without breaking her neck, no thanks to Toby.

Half an hour later Molly emerged showered and dressed – although she still wasn't convinced about what she was wearing. Black skinny jeans, a floral blouse and blue cardigan. She was trying to look like she hadn't tried so she threw her hair up in a ponytail. Rolling her eyes at her own stupidity she headed back to the kitchen and put the kettle on for tea. Just as Molly placed the tea pot on her coffee table she heard a knock at the door. Her stomach fluttered; the nerves were kicking in. She ran her fingers over her left forearm to soothe herself. Taking a few deep breathes she walked to the door. As she opened it she was greeted by gerberas being thrust in her face.

"John said you may like these." Sherlock reasoned.

With a slightly shaky hand Molly took the flowers and stepped aside to let Sherlock in. Smiling she smelt the flowers. "Thank you Sherlock they're beautiful."

The smirk that fell on Sherlock's lips disappeared just as fast as it appeared. After closing the door Molly turned and made her way over to Sherlock. Standing on tip toes she kissed his lips as she broke away she whispered "they really are beautiful."

Molly petted her right wrist and then continued on her journey to find a vase for her colourful flowers. "There's tea if you want some."

"Don't you want to take about whatever is bothering you?" The tone in his voice made it obvious that he certainly didn't want to talk about it.

"How did you know I" Molly walked into the lounge carrying her flowers in a vase. "Never mind stupid question."

Grabbing a cup now filled with tea Sherlock looked at Molly. "You took longer than usual to answer the door; so either you weren't ready or something was bothering you. Then when I handed you the flowers you sniffed them for quite a while indicating that you were trying to calm yourself down. A theory was confirmed when on your way to the kitchen you rubbed your wrist in a soothing manner." Sherlock smiled in that self-satisfied way the Molly loved and hated. "Tea?" Sherlock handed Molly the other cup.

Placing the flowers gently on the coffee table Molly sat down on the sofa.

"So?" He cocked his eyebrow at her.

"So… How's John? Did he shut up eventually?"

And Sherlock was off. Talking about how John was going on and on about Mary and the baby and something else but at that stage he had stopped listening.

Molly smiled behind the cup and silently congratulated herself. The longer he talked about his afternoon with John the longer she could put off her talk. _'Good work Molly.'_

"What are you so happy about?"

Molly dropped the cup from her lips. Looking up and Sherlock she blinked innocently "I'm just really glad that you are here."

Sherlock hummed unconvinced. "Molly." His voice was low "you look lovely."

Molly blushed and ran her fingers through her ponytail "really?"

Placing his cup on the table he walked to where Molly was sitting. Doing the same with her cup a sat down next to her. "Really." His fingers danced up her left arm and stopped to cup her cheek.

Molly's breathing quickened.

"Molly" he whispered. His lips almost touching hers.

"Sherlock?" She replied.

"Why did you distract me from finding out why you are nervous?"

Groaning Molly dropped her head. "Bugger."

A small chuckled left Sherlock's as her kissed her head.

"No fair" Molly raised her head to look at him "you cheated."

"How so?" Sherlock really wanted to know where she was going with this one.

"You used your masculine wiles to trick me."

Sherlock was really laughing now "masculine wiles?" He loved that Molly made him laugh.

"Yes. There are feminine wiles so why not have masculine wiles. Otherwise it's sexist." Molly nodded very happy with her explanation.

Sherlock's eyes scanned her face. _'How have I never noticed how beautiful she is before?' _ Slowly his fingers on his right hand moved to the base of his neck and began to gently massage her neck. "You're absolutely right Molly." His voice was low and soothing, almost hypnotising.

Molly's eyes closed and she sighed happily. "That feel's nice."

Careful not to stop the appreciated work of his fingers Sherlock leaned forward and kissed her. She smelt like vanilla and Molly. His left hand made its way to her waist and he pulled her closer. A growl rumbled in his chest as Molly tilted her head to deepen the kiss. Running his tongue along Molly's lower lip her mouth opened and he caressed her tongue with his. Her name repeated over and over in his head. All he could think about was Molly, Molly.

"Molly." He groaned.

Pushing forward Molly shifted until she was sitting in Sherlock's lap.

Seeing that her eyes were dilated and that she was panting Sherlock smiled at her. A few seconds later Molly's mouth crashed into his. Her hands weaved into his hair and his fell low on her hips.

Molly felt like her nerves endings were on fire. Like any minute now she was going to internally combust and she was happy with that. Whatever Sherlock was doing to her was sinful and should never end. _'Stop this Molly before it goes too far.' _She screwed her eyes shut and kissed him again. She slowed the kiss down and pulled back "Wow." She giggled.

"That doesn't cover it Molly." Sherlock leaned forward to try and kiss her again but Molly pulled back.

"We need to figure out what we are going to have for dinner."

Leaning forward Sherlock rested his forehead on her shoulder "I suppose we should."

Slowly Molly stood and took a step away from Sherlock. Catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror she sighed. "I look a right fright." Quickly she began to fix her hair and rumpled clothing.

"You look beautiful." Sherlock was determined to correct her.

Molly smiled sweetly at him "thank you." Finishing tying her hair back up she turned to him. "So dinner?"

"There was a nice Thai place that John, Mary and I went to last week."

"Perfect. I can't be bothered cooking."

Ten minutes later they had ordered Thai. Spring rolls as a starter, Thai Green Curry Chicken for Sherlock and Chicken Satay for Molly. Now the sat on the sofa waiting. The silence had been short but felt utterly painful to Molly.

"Sherlock?" Her voice was raspy clearing her throat she tried again. "Sherlock?" Folding one leg and placing the other on the floor she turned to face him "we need to talk."

Sherlock looked at her "John warned me of this. Apparently Sarah, Janine, Elisabeth, that short red headed one."

"Cassie."

"Cassie and Theresa all had conversations with John that started with we need to talk. It's not you it's me was in there somewhere too." Sherlock's professional mask was once again on his face.

"Oh Sherlock." She reached out and touched his arm. "It's not that kind of conversation."

"So you not going to" he cleared his throat.

"I'm not breaking up with you but we do need to talk."

"Right." Sherlock made himself comfortable.

"Sherlock? Are you happy with our relationship?"

"Am I happy?" He mused for a moment. "Of course. I wouldn't be with you if I wasn't happy Molly."

Taking a deep breath she smiled. "Good."

"Don't be nervous Molly." He ran his hand up and down her arm.

His touch relaxed her a bit. "I was just thinking, wondering really." She bit her lip. "How far do you want this relationship to go?"

Sherlock stared at her blankly.

"Because so far I love this, love us like this."

The blank stare remained.

Molly sighed. "Sherlock what is your stance on sex?"

That question seemed to bring Sherlock out of wherever he was. "Sex is penile-vaginal penetration to procreate."

It was Molly's turn to stare. "Yes Sherlock I know what it is. What is your opinion? Moreover your opinion of us having sex."

Molly regretted asking the second the sentence left her mouth.

"Can't say I have ever thought about it."

Molly's face fell.

"I've certainly had sex."

Molly held up her hand. "Don't need to know Sherlock. Thank you for telling me where you stand. I know what to expect now." She tried her best to sound positive, like her heart wasn't breaking but it was hard.

"No you don't."

Molly looked up at him. "Pardon?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes he really hated repeating himself. "I said."

"I know what you said I just don't understand."

Sherlock smiled. Any chance to tell someone something they didn't know. "You don't know what to expect because I haven't told you."

"But you said."

"That I have not thought about my opinion on sex, I know." Sherlock moved closer to her. "Sex with you however."

As Sherlock leaned in for a kiss there was a loud knock at the door. Pulling back Sherlock groaned.

"We'll talk more about this later." Molly giggled as she headed to the door.

Sherlock watched as Molly talked to the delivery guy for far too long and tipped him way too much.

_Honestly how could I not want to sleep with Molly Hooper?_

Wow two chapters in one day (well one day here.) Let me know what you think.


	4. Informing the Watsons

I'm baaaaack. Thanks once again for your kind reviews and PMs. Also thanks to Nightingale63 for helping me with grammar etc… Your kindness knows no bounds. This chapter is a flash back. Still don't own anything.

Back and forth, back and forth, hair ruffle. Back and forth, back and forth, sigh. This pattern had been going on for ten minutes. In any other situation Molly would have laughed. But, no. The reason why Sherlock was pacing was because tonight was the night that Mary and John would find out about their relationship.

There had been a couple of instances where they had almost got caught. The one that stuck out in Molly's mind was when they were having a heated make out session on a sofa at 221B Baker Street, where she was currently sitting. John and Mary had decided at the last minute to visit Sherlock on their way home. Thankfully**,** Mrs Hudson's screeching upon their arrival gave Molly enough time to hide in Sherlock's bedroom and Sherlock enough time to return to the experiment he was running on fingerprints before Molly's very welcome distraction.

"The time, Molly?" He rolled his eyes.

Molly blinked at him "Oh sorry" She looked at her watch. "It's just gone seven."

"They're late." His pacing continued. "John's never late."

"They're not late yet, Sherlock." Molly's voice was slow and soothing. She looked at her watch again. "Now they're late."

Sherlock frowned at her. "Not funny Molly."

"Sherlock, relax." She patted the space next to her.

Sherlock scoffed. "How can I relax? This is my best. John," he corrected, "and his assassin, secret agent wife. What if they - ?"

"What if they what?"

"Disapprove." Sherlock whispered.

Molly couldn't help but laugh. "Sherlock Holmes. When have you ever cared about getting anyone's approval?" She paused, letting the words sink in. "Besides, they are more likely to disapprove of you dating me."

Sherlock squinted his eyes at her. "Wwwhhhhhhhyyyy?"

Molly fidgeted in her seat. "I'm sweet and innocent Molly Hooper and you're cold and calculating Sherlock Holmes."

"I'm not."

"I know." Molly interjected. "So do they. They'll just be worried that there's an angle."

He crossed his arms across his chest. "How so?"

Looking up at the ceiling Molly thought for a second. "Well…" She stopped to think again. "You used to compliment and flirt with me to get what you wanted. Then there's the Janine thing; which by the way was a horrible thing to do. To top it all off the Woman but I don't want to talk about her – ever."

"Huh." Sherlock looked perplexed. "You don't think that I'm -"

"No!" She stood and rushed to him. "Sherlock, no." She kissed him. "I know there's no angle or manipulation." She grabbed both of his hands. "Do you know how I know?"

He shook his head slightly.

"Because I see you, Sherlock Holmes." Sherlock smiled and squeezed her hands. She continued, "there's no need for you to manipulate me; I'd give you anything you needed if I could."

"Molly."

"It's true and I know you care about me."

"I do." Sherlock implored.

"I know." She smiled sweetly.

He wrapped his arms around Molly and kissed her forehead. "Thank you, Molly Hooper."

"Right." She broke the embrace. "Go put the kettle on. I hear Mary's voice."

"Bossy." Sherlock grumbled as he headed to the kitchen.

Standing alone now in the lounge Molly gave herself a pep talk. "You've got this, Molly. You can do this."

A pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist. "You'll be wonderful." Sherlock kissed her cheek and let her go.

As the voices in the stairwell got closer Molly looked at Sherlock, who winked at her and walked to sit on his chair.

"Mary, come on." John beseeched.

"John, seriously." Mary scowled at her husband. "I am eight and a half months pregnant, my feet are swollen and I'm exhausted. If you want me to go any faster you are going to have to carry me!"

John looked at her sheepishly. "Sorry, sweetheart."

"It's okay. Sorry for snapping." Turning around Mary continued the journey upstairs to 221B Baker Street.

"I need to sit down." Mary announced as she walked through the door.

"Hello Mary." Sherlock stood and kissed her check.

Mary sighed in relief as she sunk into the sofa. "Hi Sherlock."

Molly moved to sit next to Mary. "Hello Mrs Watson." Molly kissed her cheek.

Mary smiled. "Dr Hooper. How are you, Molly?"

Molly shrugged. "Oh you know." She waved at John and continued with Mary.

"Sherlock." John patted him on the back. "Staying out of trouble?"

Sherlock smiled at his friend. "Never."

John smiled in return. "Mate, I don't mean to be rude but why is Molly here?"

Sherlock glanced at Molly to see if she had heard. He noticed that her body had gone rigid. "I invited her, John. Obviously."

"Well yeah I get that."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Excellent deduction, John."

John ignored the dig. "It's just that you never said anything and I thought it was just going to be us three, well four if you count the baby. I didn't even think you liked Molly that much." John whispered the last part.

Molly stood up quickly and headed to the kitchen. "I'll just make some tea," she announced rather hurriedly, her voice trembling slightly.

Mary put a hand on either side of herself and called out to her. "Do you need a hand?"

"No, no. I'm fine." Molly said with a faux cheeriness.

Mary looked at her husband. "What did you say?" she whispered.

Turning to look at Molly Sherlock noticed that her shoulders were hunched slightly and they were shaking.

"John." Mary sighed. "You upset her."

John started toward the kitchen but was stopped by Sherlock. "I don't think you're the best person to -"

"Shut up, John." Brushing past his friend he strode towards the kitchen. "Molly." He said her name so softly.

"Tea will be ready in a moment, Sherlock." Molly looked at the wall in front of her.

"Molly."

"Just let me finish the tea."

Reaching forward Sherlock placed his hand on the saucer she was gripping and placed it on the bench. "Look at me, Molly."

She shook her head. "I'm fine, Sherlock."

The fact that her voice wobbled and she sniffed at the end of the sentence told him otherwise. It also made him wonder why he wanted to punch John right now. "Please look at me."

It was the please that got her. Slowly, almost painfully slowly she turned to face him. It was blurry but she could make out Sherlock's face.

His heart dropped; she was crying. Molly, his Molly was crying because of some stupid comment John made. Reaching his hands up he cupped her face and wiped away the tears.

"He doesn't want me here, Sherlock." She whispered so only the two of them could hear. "I try so hard to get people to like me. Why don't they like me?" The tears started to fall again.

Without a second thought he pulled her towards him, cradling the back of her head as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I like you. That's got to count for something?" Sherlock smiled when he heard her let out a small laugh. "They do like you, Molly." Taking a step back he ducked down to meet her eyes. He winked at her once again. Slowly she looked up and Sherlock stood at full height. "They like you very much." He kissed her lips. "They don't know where they'd be without you."

They both knew he wasn't talking about John or Mary anymore.

"Their feelings for you confuse and scare them sometimes but they do like you. More than they can say."

Someone clearing their throat pulled Sherlock and Molly out of their moment.

"What, John?" Sherlock's eyes never left Molly's.

"Ah, excuse me."

Molly and Sherlock let go of each other and turned to face him.

"I just want to say two things. First, Molly, I'm truly sorry for upsetting you." John looked truly pained. "I do want you here and Mary and I both care for you."

"I'm in love with you a little." Mary's voice confessed from the sofa. The three occupants of the kitchen laughed.

"And secondly. What's all this?" John's finger flicked between the two of them.

"How about Molly and I make tea. Go sit with your wife and we'll bring it through."

A few minutes later Molly came in carrying the tea tray while Sherlock carried the sugar bowl.

"Did he help at all?" John wondered aloud, clearing a space on the coffee table.

"I supervised."

Molly shook her head and placed the tray down. John sat next to Mary while Sherlock and Molly sat in the small sofa that was from John's old room.

"John, would you like to be mother?" Sherlock asked before he and John cracked up.

"Isn't that Mycroft's domain?"

"Oh Molly, aren't they just so cute when they play nicely?"

Both boys shot Mary a dirty look.

"Very cute. Who's the cute John and Sherlock?" Molly asked in a baby voice. "You are."

Molly and Mary both laughed while the men stared at their partners. Once the laughter died down and John had in fact played mother and poured the tea it was time for questions. Taking a sip of his tea John placed it back on the table. "So, ah. Are you two?"

"Are we what?" Sherlock frowned at him.

"You know; are you?" He handed Mary her tea.

"Are we?" Sherlock tilted his head.

The ladies caught each other's eyes and smiled. "John's trying and failing to ask if you two are together."

"Yes." Sherlock answered simply.

Mary gave Molly a look that said we are so talking about this later.

John had another question. "How long for?"

Molly cradled her cup. "About a week."

"8 days 1 hour and 40 odd seconds." Sherlock corrected.

"What he said." Molly giggled.

"Why?"

Sherlock was taken aback by his friend's question and he wrapped an arm around Molly protectively. "Why not."

The room was silent and Molly found the contents of her mug very interesting.

"Molly and I care for each other. I am lucky enough that she hasn't moved on. I told her how I felt and she agreed to give me a chance."

"Please be happy for us." Molly pleaded, looking at her friends.

John looked from Sherlock to Molly and back again. "It's not that I'm not happy for you. I'm just worried." John took a deep breath. "Sherlock, Molly is compassionate, intelligent, sweet and far too good for you."

"John." Mary chided.

"I know." Sherlock pulled her closer.

"You're my best friend but if you hurt her then I will have to kick your arse."

"Fair call."

"And I'll help." Mary added.

"Can you both please stop threatening my boyfriend!" Molly's voice came out louder than she anticipated. The three other occupants of the flat were shocked. "I get that you are trying to protect me and I appreciate it but I don't need it. I trust Sherlock, I want to be with him and for some strange reason he wants the same. So please try to be happy for us without waiting for the other shoe to drop. Oh, and if either of you lay a finger on Sherlock there'll be trouble. You both forget that I perform autopsies for a living."

Sherlock looked down at her and kissed her lips. "Good work Molly." He praised against her lips.

Leaning to his left John kissed his wife. "Wait till Lestrade hears about this."

Sherlock's head spun and he looked at his best friend. "You're not telling Garth."

Phew that one is almost 2000 words. Please review and thanks for reading.


	5. The losing side

Okay so I have officially changed the rating of this story to T. If you don't read T stories then don't continue to read this one. Thanks for all your support and thanks to Nightingale63 for your assistance and support. Sorry if characters are OCC in this one. I fear Sherlock might be. I don't own anything accept the laptop I write this story on.

The coolness of the sheets covered Molly's flushed body. She had expected to have a conversation with Sherlock about sex; not to actually… she giggled to herself.

"Do you find my naked form amusing, Molly?" The baritone voiced man beside her inquired.

Molly wriggled closer. "I find your naked form to be many things Mister Holmes." She kissed his shoulder. "Amusing? Not one of them."

Sherlock's trademark smirk appeared. "You, Doctor Hooper are significantly bendier then I thought you'd be."

Despite what they had done last Molly found herself blushing.

"Did you find it…" Sherlock cleared his throat. "Satisfactory?"

"I have wanted to do that with you longer than I care to admit. Satisfactory doesn't even cover it." She threw her leg over his. "It was beautiful. You were beautiful."

"I'm not beautiful," Sherlock mumbled.

"With those eyes, that skin, that hair and those cheekbones. Yeah, you are beautiful." Before he could retort she pushed herself up and captured his lips with hers.

Sherlock's arms snaked around her and pulled her to lay on top of him causing Molly to squeak. He chuckled before he resumed kissing her. As he kissed Molly Sherlock couldn't help but think that Mycroft had it wrong. Caring for people had gotten him in trouble, yes, but it had also gotten him Mrs Hudson, John, Mary, Lestrade and Molly. Sherlock then berated himself for thinking about Mycroft at a time like this.

Ending the kiss, Molly ran her fingers through his hair. Her eyes darted back and forth as they took in every inch of his face. The look on her face shocked Sherlock. She was so open, so honest, and so perfect.

Perfection was something that he knew didn't really exist; it was a perception. Molly was one of the closest things he'd seen to perfection and the fact that it didn't scare him bothered him a little. Pushing it aside he decided to enjoy the moment.

"Where'd you go?" Molly whispered.

"Mind Palace." He closed his eyes as her fingers ran through his hair once more. "Don't want to forget any of this."

Running her hands down his chest she looked straight in his eyes. "That is the sweetest thing you have ever said to me."

"Really?" He wasn't convinced.

She nodded. "I'm in your mind palace."

Sherlock sighed. "Of course you are. Your room is almost full."

"I take it back; that is the sweetest thing that anyone has ever said to me."

"You're easy to please." He had to admit that he was relieved.

"No. I'm just lulling you into a false sense of security." She started shaking him. "Fear me, Sherlock Holmes. You will fear me." Molly sounded adorable trying to put on a deep booming voice.

Grabbing both of her shoulders Sherlock flipped them over and pinned her to the bed.

"You scared yet?"

Tilting his body forward Sherlock's face was inches from hers. "No."

"Good," Molly mumbled, before kissing him again.

Sherlock's brain was hyper aware of everything around him (more so than usual). The sound the sheets made as Molly moved against them, the utter softness of her lips and the fact they the tasted faintly of vanilla, her fingers pulsing against his shoulders and how breath taking she looked with her long hair messy and wearing nothing but a sheet.

If Mycroft were here he would…

"God damn it!" He explained ripping his lips from hers.

"What's wrong?"

"Mycroft."

She frowned. "Why are you think of your brother at a time like this?"

Sherlock looked down at her. Hair splayed, cheeks slightly pink, eyes wide and lips swollen. "Clearly I'm insane." He smashed their lips together. The kissed slowed but the passion remained.

"You're exquisite, Molly." He confessed against her lips.

"My lips aren't too small?" The look of regret at her words matched the look on his for saying anything about them in the first place.

He kissed her. "No, Molly. They're perfect and your breasts…" He smiled wickedly.

She bit her lip but he could see she was smiling. "So you like what you see then?"

Sherlock's voice dropped lower then she'd ever heard it. "Oh I like it a lot. In fact let me show you how much, Dr. Hooper."

Molly shrieked in delight.

"So Molly and Sherlock then?"

Mary sighed and looked lovingly at her husband. "John, it's been about two weeks now. Aren't you happy for them?"

"Course I am." He replied not missing a beat. "It's just that it's Molly and…"

"Sherlock. I know sweetheart, I was there."

John loving rubbed Mary's stomach. "He said once that sentiment is a chemical defect found on the losing side."

"Sounds like Sherlock," Mary mused.

"I hit him up about it the other day."

**John stood in the kitchen of 221B Baker Street and to his surprise he found no experiments in sight. "What's all this?" He motioned to the relatively clean kitchen.**

"_**Molly is coming over tonight." Sherlock didn't look up from the laptop.**_

"_**And she asked you to tidy up?" He scratched the back of his head.**_

**Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Don't be ridiculous John, of course not."**

**Shaking his head the doctor walked into the lounge. "She is way too good for you, mate."**

**Sherlock hummed in agreement.**

"_**Do you remember saying that sentiment was a chemical defect found on the losing side?"**_

**He hummed once again.**

**"Well?"**

_**Closing the laptop Sherlock looked up at his friend. "Perhaps I prefer the losing side."**_

**They smiled at each other.**

Mary stared at her husband. "Wow. He really said that?"

John nodded.

"And he meant it?"

"I'd say so."

"Wow." She lay her head on John's shoulder. "I knew he cared after the best man's speech and Magnusson but this."

"I know."

The room was silent.

"So, all packed for tomorrow?"

Mary nodded. Tomorrow she was being induced and baby Watson would come and join a loving Mummy and Daddy, crazy Uncle Sherlock and sweet Aunt Molly.

"Can't come soon enough."

Slowly they both headed to bed. Tomorrow would be a long day.

Okay I know Mary has been pregnant for waaaay to long. Sorry for that. Baby Watson will be here soon.


	6. Baby Watson?

Me again. I am not too sure when this chapter will be up as I am going through a few things at the moment. I don't own any of the characters you see.

The advantage of being exceptional at your job means that you can take a few liberties here and there. Molly was exceptional at her job but had never really taken advantage of that fact, she never had reason to, until now.

A month or so ago Mary had begged Molly to be at the birth of Baby Watson.

**Mary placed her green tea on the table.**

"_**John will be amazing but I need you there for when he inevitably freaks out and needs breaks. More importantly I want you there."**_

Really, how could she say no to that? She had been assured that her job throughout the birth was an important one. Look after Mary, look after John who would be looking after Mary and look out for Sherlock who would no doubt think he was looking after everyone but would in fact be annoying them. Taking a second she went over the schedule:

9.30am Remind Sherlock that sometimes it's best to be quiet

10.00am Meet at Barts

10.15am Remind Sherlock again

10.30am Grab a coffee

11.00am The baby show begins.

Running over the schedule a few more times she placed her tea-cup on the bench before heading downstairs to wait for Sherlock. The cab showed up right on time. The back door swung open and Molly got in.

"Things would have been a lot easier if you stayed at Baker Street last night."

"Good morning to you too." She kissed his cheek.

"Good morning. Things still would have been a lot easier if you stayed at Baker Street last night."

With the destination given to the cabbie they were off. The streets of London whizzed by. The streets that Sherlock knew well. His life had changed so much. Never had he thought that a baby would be in his social sphere; hell, if he was honest he never thought he'd have friends. Let alone Molly. Reaching out he grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Now don't forget that Mary is probably going to get stressed and John will no doubt get upset because he'll feel useless. You may have to bite your tongue a time or twelve."

He stared at her. "I'm not sure I follow."

She sighed, "You're a brilliant man."

"Your point is?"

"Clearly not modest. You're brilliant and we all know that. We all care for you but you have a tendency to get peoples' hackles up."

"Ah. I promise to be on my best behaviour."

"Good." She kissed his cheek once more. "John and Mary both want you there but if you make trouble I will kick you out."

Nodding he turned to look out the window once more. A few city blocks went by in silence. "I'm worried." He confessed still looking out the window. "When the baby comes that's one more person who can get hurt because of me."

"Hey."

He turned to look at her.

"This baby has an ex army Dad, a kick ass Mum, an Aunty who can kill and make it look like an accident and the world's only consulting detective as an Uncle. She will be the most loved and well protected baby in London."

"Thank you."

Winking at the detective she checked her phone before placing it back in her hand bag.

After paying the cabbie, the passengers exited the cab and made their way to the maternity ward. On their arrival a nurse in bright pink scrubs stood at the reception desk.

"Hello, Dr. Hooper."

The doctor plastered a fake smile on her face. "'Cynthia, how are you?"

"Good. This place is a bit out of your league isn't it? What with living people and all."

Chancing a glance at Sherlock Molly noticed that his jaw was clenched.

"We're here for the birth of the Watson baby."

"I'm not too sure how much help you'll be, Doctor. They are in suite 371. Who's this handsome man?"

"Thank you." Molly snarled stomping towards suite 371. The voices inside the room were hushed as the final two members joined the birthing team.

"Did you see Cynthia?"

Rolling her eyes Molly moved towards her pregnant friend and kissed her cheek. "Yes. Argh, I can't stand her."

Mary chuckled.

The pathologist joined in as she moved to hugged the soon to be father. "How ya doing?"

John nodded more than times than necessary.

Molly smiled warmly. "Mind if we steal this one for a cuppa?"

Mary shook her head. "Go ahead. I'll see you soon."

Bidding Mrs. Watson farewell the trio headed to the staff cafeteria.

"Staff cafeteria with only one member of staff; how rebellious, Dr. Hooper."

"That's enough from you, Mr. Holmes. Anyway, it's two doctors and a consulting detective to New Scotland Yard. If people don't like that they can get in line to bite me."

John laughed loudly.

"He lives."

"Shut it Sherlock." John chuckled.

Stomachs sated with tea and coffee they headed back to Mary with some goodies for her and more than a few for themselves.

"Doctor will be here soon."

"You've already got two here." Molly laughed. "Sorry, bad joke. Not funny. So, what do you want me to do with this one?" She motioned to Sherlock.

Mary sat up further in her bed. "I figure that Molly, you can support me and John and Sherlock, you can tell us if the doctor is lying about anything."

"Anything?" The detective cocked an eyebrow.

"Anything pertaining to the health and wellbeing of my wife and daughter yes."

Sherlock sighed. That wasn't anywhere near as exciting.

A comfortable silence fell over the group.

"Just so we are clear you are not looking at my vagina."

Sherlock frowned. "There is only one vagina in this room that I desire to view and it is not yours."

"Okay that's enough!" Molly laughed nervously.

Personally he didn't see a problem with that statement. "Not good?"

The three other occupants in the room looked at each other and laughed. Seeing his ego was hurt, Molly walked over and kissed him sweetly.

Once Mary was induced the countdown began. So far it had been two hours with no sign of baby Watson leaving her current abode.

A suggestion from her friend and agreement from her husband now had the expectant mother and her entourage walking the halls of the maternity ward. Two of the entourage wanted to accompany her while the other wanted coffee.

"I still say that Sherlock is a girl's name."

The Watsons laughed.

"Too late, we already have a name picked out." John shrugged at his friend.

"Molly is a perfectly fine name," the dark haired man suggested.

"On no. I would never inflict my name on anyone."

"But I like your name."

"It's not all you like. Owww." John grasped his stomach where Mary had hit him.

"Dr. Hooper!"

The group stopped and turned to see Cynthia walking towards them.

"Yes?" Molly replied through clenched teeth.

"Oh, I see you've managed to latch on to a group of people."

The group all stared at the intruder. John in disbelief, Mary like she wanted to slap, Molly like she wanted the ground to swallow her but Sherlock looked furious.

"Mr. Holmes; I'm a big fan." The on duty nurse stepped closer. "I just love that hat you wear."

Both Watsons failed to stifle a laugh.

"Cynthia, is it?

"Oh uh," the ex-army doctor mumbled.

The nurse nodded and smiled.

"You know Dr. Hooper of course?" He reached across and put his arm around her waist.

"You see Cynthia, Molly means a lot to me. The fact that you seem to belittle her and her decision be a published pathologist only shows your lack of intelligence and gives me a very in depth look into the simplicity of your brain. In future I suggest that you give Dr. Hooper the respect that she deserves otherwise you will have made me into an enemy. Do you understand?"

The nurse nodded.

"Good, now run along." She couldn't leave quickly enough.

"My hero!" Molly declared, kissing Sherlock and laughing.

"Stupid cow," Mary cursed in the direction the nurse had left.

A few more corners were turned and Mary had had enough of walking. Somehow Sherlock managed to procure a wheelchair (no one asked how). With Mary safe in the wheelchair they headed back to suite 371.

Waiting was something that Molly excelled at; after all she had waited for Sherlock to have some kind of romantic feeling for her for years. John and Mary were pretty good. Sherlock, however, despised waiting (unless it was on a case). Six hours since the induction and nothing at all had happened. All the research he had done stated that inductions can take some time to have results. Six hours wasn't some time, it was an age.

Mary's face scrunched and the grip on her husband's hand tightened as the first painful contraction hit her.

Sherlock looked at the scene, fascinated by what was going on. John was playing the supportive husband by holding her hand and brushing the hair from her face while Molly timed the contraction. For the first time in his life Sherlock Holmes felt useless.

Still no Baby Watson. I had to break the next few chapters up otherwise it would be one super long one that I would never get out. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks


	7. Any Second Now

Poor Sherlock. Hope you liked the last chapter. Someone reviewed regarding Sherlock feeling useless. I wrote it this way as that is how me and my three friends all felt when our friend was in labour. It happens; your're so busy and you get in that mind frame and it all stops. Besides even the great Sherlock Holmes must feel this way sometimes. Onwards and upwards. I don't own any characters except those you don't recognise. Enjoy!

The Doctor visited with the cliché words "you're doing great, a little ways to go yet and just try and relax." Mary could have strangled him.

"My back is killing me." The patient moaned.

"Want a massage?"

"Not from you honey. You are good at many things but massages is not one of them."

He looked a little put out.

"Molly's good."

"How would you know that?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "She gave me one obviously. Honestly John your usual average skills of deduction are decreasing." He plopped himself on the chair in the corner. Placing his hands under his chin in the prayer position he closed his eyes.

"So massage!" The pathologist rummaged through her handbag until she found a small bottle of moisturiser. "Scooch forward I need to sit behind you."

Mary eagerly complied.

Rubbing her hands together to warm up the moisturiser she began to place pressure on Mary's lower back.

She sighed feeling her muscles loosen. "My god. Where'd you learn this?'

"I took some classes after the fall while Sherlock was away. I felt that I needed to keep busy. Keeping such a huge secret was killing me."

"It's okay Mols we get it." John assured.

A few minutes of silence passed as John updated people via text, Sherlock continued to visit his mind place and the ladies concentrated on the massage.

"Did you guys know that I have a room in Sherlock's mind palace? I bet it started out as a closet."

"A drawer." The baritone corrected.

"And now?" Mary wondered aloud.

"Huge room, big windows, lots of light, chew toys for red beard."

Molly smiled to herself.

"Sunny just like you huh?"

She nodded at the other doctor.

"That's really sweet Sherlock."

He opened his eyes and stared at the blonde haired woman. "Of course it is. She's my girlfriend."

Molly stopped massaging. He'd never used that term before. Leaning forward she whispered in Mary's ear. "He's never said that before."

Turning her head Mary winked at her friend.

The massage finished and Molly took the chair next the Sherlock's. _"Girlfriend.' _She smiled. _'I'm Sherlock Holmes' girlfriend.' _Her eyes went wide. _'Holy shit I'm Sherlock's girlfriend. Sherlock Holmes is my boyfriend. Holy shit.'_

"Stop fretting Molly." Sherlock stated from the chair next to her.

"Sorry. It's just a lot to take in is all."

He grabbed her hand. "Good though?"

She beamed at him. "The best. Mycroft's going to have a field day."

He shrugged. "An unexpected but completely welcomed bonus."

They smiled at each other.

"So I'm your girlfriend huh?" She asked playfully.

"Of course."

"And you're my boyfriend?"

"That's generally how it works."

Jumping up she threw herself at Sherlock who caught her. Sitting in his lap she wrapped her arms around his next and kissed him passionately.

"Alright you two break it up; we don't want a baby Holmes running around in 9 months time."

A red faced Molly burned her head in her boyfriend's shoulder as said boyfriend glared at his friend.

The contractions began to get stronger and last longer. Sherlock was sent on a mission to acquire ice chips. On his return he tentatively walked towards the hospital bed. He squeezed its occupant's foot and smiled at her.

"You alright there?"

"You're the one having a baby. I should be asking you that."

"It's horrible but the end result is worth it."

"Well you are doing wonderfully." He added before turning to his girlfriend and handing her a coffee.

From that moment on things progressed rapidly. The nurse (thankfully not Cynthia) was in the room a majority of the time check on both baby and mothers vital signs. That also meant that contractions got longer, came quicker and were more painful.

As predicted John felt wretched about the fact that his wife was in so much pain and useless that there wasn't really anything he could do about it. His eyes darting back and forth, scanning the room looking for anything to do to help. His best friend being excellent at observation of course noticed.

"Let's go and get drinks for everyone."

Mary nodded her thanks and without a word the men left.

"Poor John." Mary lamented once the pain subsided.

"He's fine. Just feel a little helpless I'd imagine. You know John; wants to help at any cost."

"I know. Maybe when he gets back I'll get him to set up the music."

"Brilliant idea."

One contraction later they returned.

"Sorry it look so long." The shorted man apologised. "The line was hell."

Molly water and Mary's iced tea were handed over.

"Sweetheart could you set up the music?"

With military like precision he reached for one if the bags and pulled out the laptop. A few minutes later he press play and the song Sherlock had written for their wedding filled the room. The composer rolled his eyes good naturedly.

Closing her eyes Molly swayed to the music and Sherlock watched her.

"They're perfect for each other." Mary whispered.

Her husband had to agree. He'd never thought of them together but it was a great match.

Moving Sherlock embraced Molly and kissed her head.

"Oh. You two are adorable."

The detective looked at his girlfriend then Mary and back again. "Have I missed something?"

"Yep." John popped the p and rocked on his heels.

The moment was interrupted by Molly's phone ringing. Sherlock was closer so he picked it up. Glancing at the screen he didn't recognise the name of the male caller. He passed her the phone and on seeing the name she smiled and left the room. The expectant parents began their own conversation as Sherlock's mind began to reel.

'_Clearly someone she's knows and is fond of. Someone she is pleased to hear from judging by the smile on her face. She wants to keep the conversation a secret hence leaving the room. Is Molly cheating on me?'_


	8. Baby Watson makes three

Another chapter. I don't own anything.

The look on the petite pathologist's face was one of joy, excitement and a little bit of guilt.

"What's got you all happy?"

She was about to answer but she was cut off with cold, calculating words.

"Yes, what indeed."

She looked at the speaker. "Huh?"

"Oh Molly, don't play dumb." He began to pace. "Who were you speaking to?"

"Don't."

"Who, Molly?"

"No one important. It was my brother."

"You're lying."

"Sherlock, stop."

"Tell me."

Molly noticed that he was using the same tone of voice he used on potential suspects. "I don't want to say?"

"Just relax Sher-"

"Stay out of this, John," he snapped.

"Being underhanded does not suit you, Dr. Hooper. IF you are going to have an affair."

"Wait. You think I am cheating on you?"

He scoffed "What else can it be?" The look on her face told him everything he needed to know. She was hurt and he was wrong. God was he wrong.

"I was talking to Greg."

Sherlock's face was blank.

"Lestrade," John offered.

The younger Holmes looked at his friend. "His name's Greg?"

A nod was returned.

"I thought it was Garret."

"Greg, Mrs. Hudson and I are planning a surprise party for John, Mary and baby." She looked at Mary who looked heartbroken for her. Her tears were falling, and then her eyes fell back on her accuser. "I'm not ch-cheating. I would never cheat on you. Why would you think that?"

He took one step towards her. He wished she'd slap her, it'd hurt less.

"Don't come near me, Sherlock. I'm sorry," she said the Watsons. "I just need some time." Without waiting for a response she rushed out of the room.

"You absolute git."

"Yes, thank you John."

"She adores you and you go and accuse her of cheating. Why would you do that?"

"I thought she was." He couldn't even say it now. "Clearly I was wrong." He turned to face his friends. "I will never be the man she deserves."

"Oh hun. She doesn't care about that. She wants you, she loves you."

He spun around the room trying to decide his next step. "Should I go after her?"

"Yes!" they both answered.

Rushing out the door he flung it open and stepped into the corridor. He looked left and right – she worked in this hospital and knew it better than anyone.

"Where would she go? Somewhere she'd feel safe, somewhere quiet." He groaned at his owe stupidity and ran to the lifts. Skidding to a stop her pushed the call button repeatedly until the lift arrived. The doors slid open at his destination and he stepped out. Instead of heading straight to the morgue as he usually would he made his way to the offices. He smiled proudly at the plaque on her door which read in gold writing

Dr. M Hooper.

Silently, he opened the door. The sight that welcomed him was one he never wanted to see again – Molly was sitting on the floor cradling her head in her hands and her body was shaking.

"Molly?"

Her body visibly stiffened but she didn't look up. A minute passed with no response so Sherlock repeated her name and stepped closer. This time a reply came in the form of a hiccup and sniff. Taking a few final steps he sat down beside her. Tentatively he took her hand.

"Please, Molly."

Sniffing she looked up at him. His heart lurched as he took in her tears, red eyes and puffy face.

"Molly I. I'm sorry. I did this to you, I made you cry,"

She didn't disagree.

"I'm not cheating on you."

"I know." He placed her hand to his chest. "I know. I always miss something. I misread Mary completely."

She smiled briefly through her tears. "You have to know that I would never."

"I do. I know you wouldn't cheat. This is like the Christmas party all over again."

"You seem to misread me often."

"So it would seem."

A silence fall over the room. Without speaking a word Molly moved closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder. Gently Sherlock pulled her into his lap. As soon as his arms were around her she began to sob.

"I'm sorry, Molly." God he hated himself right now. Pulling her closer he kissed her head over and over.

Seventeen minutes later (by Sherlock's calculations) the sobbing had subsided and morphed into the occasional sniff. "I ruined your shirt," she mumbled into his chest.

"Nothing Mrs. Hudson can't fix."

She laughed loudly. Despite how much Mrs Hudson claimed to not be Sherlock's house keeper she sure liked looking after him.

"How about you clean yourself up then we'll head back to the Watson's?"

Nodding, she untangled herself from him and made her way to the bathroom. Hearing the door click closed he stood and perused her office. _Large amount of completed paper work. A photo of her and Mary smiling at the camera, another of John, Mary, Molly and me from the wedding. A jar of Jelly beans and a map on London on the wall. _The door opened and he turned. "Feeling better?"

She stepped closer. "Much." Moving up on tip toes she kissed him. "Thank you."

He frowned. "What for?"

She ran her hands down his arm and linked their fingers. "For coming after me, although as my boyfriend you kind of have to."

"No, I don't." He looked straight into her eyes. "You know that I don't follow social conventions."

She snorted.

"I followed you because I wanted to. Yes, I checked with John and Mary to make sure I should but..."

He didn't finish the sentence. It's kind difficult to when a pair of lips are kissing yours.

Molly pulled away but didn't go far. "Sometimes you say the meanest things Sherlock Holmes, but sometimes, like now, you say the sweetest ones."

He smiled at her. "Don't tell anyone."

"Oh, I'm telling everyone."

Sherlock groaned, "there goes my reputation."

Laughing once more she headed for the door. With their fingers intertwined they made their way back upstairs. As they got close to 371 they heard screaming. Letting go of his hand Molly rushed into the room.

Pain ripped through her body. It pushed, it pulled, it cramped and tore. It was without a shadow of a doubt pain Mary had never experienced and she had endured pain. Her grip on her husband's hand tightened, her eyes closed and face scrunched up. She felt a small, soft hand take her free one. Taking a deep breath she let out a low guttural scream before falling back on the pillow. "Not fun," she panted.

The pattern continued until Mary finally lamented that she couldn't do this.

"Come on, Mary. You managed to fool me for so long, you can do this."

She couldn't help but smile at that.

The epidural had been administered and it was time to deliver baby Watson. Sherlock was outside the room while John and Molly stayed with Mary. Every so often Molly or John would pop their heads out and tell Sherlock what to relay to people via text. He didn't really mind being out of the room. He knew he was more use here than standing awkwardly in the corner of the suite. After 3 coffees, 2 trips to his mind palace and 6 games of chess on his phone the medical staff left the room followed by an exhausted looking Molly.

She held out her hand for him. "Do you want to come meet her?"

Nodding, he took her hand and followed her in. Inside, they saw Mary holding a wriggling bundle of pink blankets while John held Mary close to him with his free hand on the wriggling bundle.

"Congratulations," Sherlock smiled from the foot of the bed.

"Want to hold her?" Mary asked.

Although he was a little unsure he said yes. Stepping closer he listened to the new mum's instructions before holding the little girl. He looked down at baby Watson who looked back at him. Although he knew she couldn't see him properly he swore she saw straight into his soul.

"She's beautiful," he whispered.

Molly smiled at Mary.

"What's her name?" he asked, not taking his eyes off her.

"Lydia Molly Scot Watson."

Molly and Sherlock's heads snapped up as they heard John's words.

"Really?" Molly's voice cracked a little.

John nodded and soon found himself with an arm full of pathologist. Sherlock stood blinking at his best friend.

"Sherlock?"

"I-I er. That's. You're sure?"

The new parents looked at each other and nodded.

"I still think that Sherlock is a girl's name."

Molly and Sherlock stayed to hold Lydia twice more each before leaving to let to Watsons get to know each other.

No words were spoken on the cab ride back to Baker Street. Silently they climbed the stairs and entered the flat. Without speaking a word Sherlock spun to face her, pulled her into his arms and placed their lips together. Molly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"What was that for?" She wondered once the kiss the ended. "Not that I'm complaining."

"You were extraordinary today."

"Thanks," she blushed.

"Bedtime?"

She nodded and let herself be led to the bedroom for some much needed sleep.

Please review. Thanks


End file.
